dragonballzbjfandomcom-20200216-history
Salza
Salza (Sauzer) is Cooler's top henchman and leader of Cooler's Armored Squadron. Salza is exceptionally handsome and is modeled somewhat similar to Zarbon. He has a special maneuver called the Salza Blade, which is an energy blade and a forcefield that resembles a lightsaber from the Star Wars franchise. He also has a technique where he fires a blast from each finger. Overview He successfully takes down Gohan and Krillin, but after his comrades Neiz and Doore are executed by Piccolo, he fights against the Namekian himself. Salza decides to attack Piccolo with his Salza Blade Technique, but the Namek quickly gains advantage over him. Luckily for Salza, Cooler shows up and defeats Piccolo, ordering Salza to go after Gohan. Salza follows Gohan and destroys the bag containing the Senzu Beans. He then battles Krillin and Gohan and defeats them with ease. When Goku recovers from his injuries and witnesses Cooler blasting Piccolo, Salza punches him in the face, but Goku doesn't even move and using only his energy, he sends Salza crashing against a mountain. However, after Cooler is defeated, Salza emerges from the rubble, ready to exterminate what remained of the battle-weary Goku, Gohan, and Krillin. Unfortunately for him, Piccolo shoots a Special Beam Cannon clean through him, killing him. Other appearances Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Salza makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. He later returns briefly in Dragon Ball GT, only to be defeated once again. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Salza Blade' — Salza holds out his hand and creates a purple beam of energy. *'Super Energy Wave Volley' — Salza launches a massive barrage of golden-yellow ki blasts, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'Flight' — The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Energy Finger Beam' — Yellow beams of ki shot from Salza's fingers. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Sho Hayami * FUNimation Dub: Michael Marco '''(Movie 5); Christoper R. Sabat '(video games) Trivia *His name is a pun on Thousand Island salad dressing. While in the FUNimation Dub, his name is a reference to the Spanish word for sauce, Salsa. * Salza's special maneuver, the ''Salza Blade, is similar to Vegito's energy blade, which appears later in the series. He also has a technique similar to Vegito's Banshee blast where he fires a blast from each *finger. * The Salza Blade makes an appearance in Budokai 3 and Infinite World as one of Cooler's special attacks, despite it never being used by him. It is also referred to as its Japanese name, Sauzer Blade. * In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, it is stated that Salza is of the same alien race as Jeice and has a rivalry with Captain Ginyu. * In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, his voice is slightly different than his movie appearance. In the movie, he was given a high-pitched french accent, whereas in Tenkaichi 2, he sounded slightly similar to Vegeta with an alien voice filter. * Salza is said to be from Planet Coola No.98. His home planet is known to have a very high gravity, which is why he has a lean body, but also makes him very fast and agile on other planets. *The color of Salza's armor and spandex is slightly different in Fusion Reborn, from purple and yellow, to fully yellow.